Datei Diskussion:Muslimin.jpg
lol* Ichbinich hat wohl echt nichts besseres zu tun ;-P HerrHamster :Man möchts ja auch schön machen--Ichbinich 16:33, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Das war doch sicher so eine spontane Idee, oder nicht? HerrHamster :Ich brauchte halt subito ne verschleierte Muslimin für den Artikel--Ichbinich 18:03, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Und du wohnst nicht alleine, Freundin was? (Zwei Zahnbürsten in einem Becher) *grins* HerrHamster :Klar, aber sie ist leider keine Muslimin, sonst hätte ich ja die nehmen können--Ichbinich 18:10, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) hehe..leider? *hust*..meine hat zumindest schwarze Haare..aber wenn ich zu ihr sage, komm ma her, brauch ein musliminfoto..*räusper* HerrHamster LOL--Ichbinich 18:14, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Und sicherlich kennst du solch fiese Strafen wie Sexentzug ..HerrHamster :Gemeine Weibsbilder, aber man ist ja selbstständig--Ichbinich 18:20, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Um es mal salopp zu formulieren: So ziehe ich den Mund einer Frau doch einer Hand vor *hust* HerrHamster :Du sagst es--Ichbinich 18:48, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ..meine Hände halten lieber Tüten fest *g*HerrHamster Nein, mit Tüten meine ich nicht Titten. Das man die gerne festhält ist selbstverständlich *Als Moslem finde ich, dass es langsam ziemlich krass wird, wie hier das bild mit den Moslems verglichen wird. Das wirft auch kein gutes Bild auf uns--KAYMASTERKAY 20:39, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Was genau stört Dich an dem Bild?--Ichbinich 20:47, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Das Bild selber stört mich nicht, aber dass es halt einen Mann(vermutlich dich) mit haarigen armen darstellt und das halt so aussieht, als würden wir uns durch das bild lustig machen--KAYMASTERKAY 20:49, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sry KMK, aber gerade zu mit deiner seltsamen humoristischen Art solltest nicht gleich anfangen zu weinen...HerrHamster *Wir machen uns hier doch über so ziemlich alles lustig, das Bild einer echten Muslimin mit Kopftuch wäre im Kontext des Artikels Frau ja nun überhaupt nicht lustig, oder? Hast Du dich über die Mohammedkarrikaturen damals auch aufgeregt? Das nennt man Satire und Meinungsfreiheit--Ichbinich 20:53, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Das wäre ja so, als würde ich heulen sobald einer was gegen Kiffer oder Hamster sagt...echt..total lächerlich HerrHamster :Kiffer und Hamster sind doch totale Scheiße!--Ichbinich 20:59, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *@HerrHamster:Wenn hier einer eine seltsame "humoristische Art" hat, dann wohl eher du. Ausserdem habe ich nur gesagt dass es langsam krass wird, weil wir schon so als rassisten gesehen werden *@Ichbinich:Ich finde es nicht schlimm, nur wird es langsam unlustig und wirft halt ein schlechtes Bild auf uns, genau so wie die ganzen insiderartikel wie fernseher und fieser zuschläger...--KAYMASTERKAY 21:00, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Die Insiderinformationen im Artikel Fernseher stammen ausschließlich von deinem Schützling Tantal--Ichbinich 21:02, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Was von mir?--Mc Flesh 21:04, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ach shit sry hab das Tantal nich gelesen lol--Mc Flesh 21:04, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Also Ichbinich, so eine Aussage wie Kiffer und Hamster sind doch totalefScheiße finde ich langsam ziemlich krass, das wirft ein schlechtes Bild auf die Locopedia. @KMK: Was geht mich eigentlich die Meinung und Ansichten der anderen an, das hier ist die Locopedia. Die eigenständige Satirewiki..nicht mehr und nicht weniger, mir ist es egal ob sich Leute von der Uncy etc darüber mukieren. Die Stupi sollte mit ihren KZ Artikel sowieso mal ganz kleine Brötchen backen und überhaupt und sowieso..HerrHamster *Ja, aber wenn ich es zur löschung frei gebe sind sowieso die meisten dagegen.--KAYMASTERKAY 21:06, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Der inflationäre Gebrauch des Wortes krass verletzt meine religiösen Gefühle!--Ichbinich 21:07, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *AAAAALSO. Ich bin Ich lass es das geht zu weit. KMK zu dem Thema rassissmus: Wer hat den Das Bild Heil Hitla hineingestellt. Dagegen is das meiner Meinung nach wirklich harmlos. Sry Meine Meinung --Mc Flesh 21:09, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Genau deswegen meine ich, das KMK mal nicht weinen soll.HerrHamster *@HH: Nur zur Info, ich habe noch bei keinem Artikel hier in der locopedia richtig lachen können, und gebe awards und brillantstimmen auch nur situationsgerecht. und wenn dazu auch noch eine naziwiki draus wird, dann schafft es die locopedia sowiesoo nicht hochzukommen. Ich fühle mich hier auch kaum wohl und werde hier nicht richtig inspiriert, dass merkst du vielleicht auch daran, dass die locopediaartikel die du in die stupidedia kopierst auch nie hammer oder vorbildhaften status erlangen, hier aber direkt brillant sind. Okay, in der Stupi überleben nur die wirklich witzigen artikel bzw. bekommen einen hammer, aber hier wird es sowas nie geben wenn alle so weitermachen. Ps:Du wolltest doch unbedingt admin werden, aber leistest ehrlichgesagt kaum was dazu ausser das, was auch ein normaler user machen könnte. Du machst nur die HerrHamstervorlagen, bist du deshalb admin geworden? Ist es nicht die aufgabe eines admins hier für ordnung zu sorgen in streitfällen und nicht andere zu provozieren? denk mal drüber nach--KAYMASTERKAY 21:13, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Achso, und zu dem bild: Ich habe einen nazi als dämlichens tier dargestellt, ja, wirklich SEHR rassistisch--KAYMASTERKAY 21:14, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :KMK, Du findest das hier also alles Scheiße, kannst nicht lachen, gibst Stimmen nur aus Mitleid, malst Strichmännchen, kritisierst nur rum und schreibst gar nix.Mmhhh--Ichbinich 21:17, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) @KMK Nun, nur weil du viele Vorlagen erstellt hast, macht dich das noch nicht besser. Die Stupidedia mit ihrer chaotischen Ordnung ist für mich eh keinen Gedanken wert, was aus der Locopedia wird, zeigt die Zukunft und nur weil ich mich darüber amüsiere das du dich über ein so banales Bild aufregst, greife ich dich noch nicht persönlich an. Was los?`Du bist doch sonst nicht so weich, irgendwie privaten Stress ( Jetzt ernsthaft)..Ich will dir doch nicht ans Bein pinkeln. Finde deine Äußerungen bezüglich der Locopedia nur sehr bedenklich. Ich bin lieber ein Admin der Artikel schreibt und die eine odere andere Frage beantwortet, als einer der im Prinzip keine Lust auf diese Wiki hat. Es steht dir ( so wie jeden hier ) frei zu gehen.. Wenn du (oder andere) der Meinung bist (sind) das ich ich falsch bin, dann sag(t) es und ich werde meinen Hut ziehen. HerrHamster *Das Tier sagt Heil Hitla! Andere vor allem neue User könnten das falsch verstehn auch wenn dus nich so gemeint hast. Beispiel: Als ich jünger war hab ich mit Freunden ein Film gedreht. Einer kam aus Maroko am Ende haben wir uns gekloppt aus Spss aber andere dachten ich würde nen Ausländer verkloppen. Dabei sind wir die besten Frunde. Verstehst du was ich mein--Mc Flesh 21:19, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Nein, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich keine lust mehr auf die wiki habe, nur, dass hier jeder zu machen scheint was er will. Zwei Admins schließen sich zusammen, um den Bund der Mächtigen gegen Tantal zu gründen. Admins und normale user schreiben insiderartikel die keine sau versteht, keiner hält sich irgendwie an ordnung. Ichbinich müsste mich eigentlich verstehen, er würde doch in der uncy auch nicht irgendwelche insiderartikel schreiben um eine person fertig zu machen. Und meine einzige aufgabe hier ist nicht vorlagen zu machen, sondern ich versuche hier einiger massen alles in schacht zu halten. Wenn jemand das will sol er mir sagen, dass ich gehen soll und ich bin weg. nur will ich euch sagen, dass die loco ohne mich nicht so schnell gewachsen wäre. Ichbinich wäre hier nicht, dadurch Kathe dann auch nicht. Mc Flesh wäre hier nicht, MaTi wäre hier nicht usw. Aber wenn ihr denkt, das ihr es so besser in den griff bekommt, dann braucht ihr mi nur zu sagen, dass ich gehen soll--KAYMASTERKAY 21:26, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Blaaa..diese ganze Debatte, wer was macht und wer sowieso und überhaupt Admin ist, wer wegen wen hier ist usw usf ist absolut lächerlich. Wenn irgendwas ein schlechtes Licht auf die Loco wirft, dann solche Diskussionsseiten..die reinste Farce. Wenn ich dir als Admin nicht passe, dann verzichte ich darauf auch gerne..das bedeutet mir nichts. Die Loco ist ein Hobby, ich schreibe hier gerne und finde die Leute cool. btw.. Wer verbündet sich gegen Tantal? HerrHamster * Geh nicht !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Mc Flesh 21:30, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Das hier ist aber nicht die UNCY sondern die Loco und die hat weniger Regeln und mehr Freiheit. Vielleicht sollten wir ja alle gehen und Tantal das Wiki überlassen. Entwickelt sich extrem in Richtung Kindergarten das hier--Ichbinich 21:31, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) AMEN (Ich hoffe ich verletze jetzt keine religiösen Richtlinien) HerrHamster